where the rain stops
by Digyizzy02
Summary: this story really can't have a summary bc ....well I couldn't think of one it's relly just about the problems with InuKag
1. where the rain stops

Okay so this is my first fan fiction ever so really don't get mad at me if it isn't that great b/c I really think it's good. And I really don't have a computer right now so this is probably as far as I'm gonna get right now. See I'm at the public library and I really hate these computers. Yeah well you can go ahead and read now. I command you to read.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
SETTING  
(Public library near Kagome's house)  
  
It was raining outside with the calming sound of pitter-patter on the roof  
of the library. Kagome was setting in a windowsill with a book in her hand. It seemed that she was paying more attention to the rain than to the  
pages of her book. She was very upset because earlier that day she had  
caught Inu-Yasha with Kikyo again and the weather was making her feel worse. She sighed heavily and spoke to herself. "Why should I even feel bad, why should I care who Inu-Yasha is with. Oh well. She said and sighed  
again.  
  
Kagome decided she should just get up and go see him. It was no use wasting her feelings on all of this. He'd never understand. She closed  
her eyes slowly and breathed in deeply. She got up quickly and started  
toward the door when she saw something red catch her eye. She turned around slowly thinking that it couldn't be Inu-Yasha. But she still wanted to satisfy her curiosity. So she walked down one aisle of two big shelves, nobody was there. Who was wearing all that red she thought to herself. She  
started around the corner of the next aisle. Nobody was there either.  
  
Kagome decocted she was just seeing things and backed up against the shelf  
behind her to catch her breath for her heart had been racing the whole  
time. Yeah I'm just seeing things she whispered just when some one  
familiar walked around the corner.  
  
Please ppl review I need serious help. I have a really bad word block? And while your at it why don't you try to guess who the mysterious person is it can be anyone except for Inu-Yasha. So review please 


	2. where the rain stops

Kagome to be met by two big golden eyes. Inu-Yasha she said sounding a kind of confused. "Geh" he said as he tried to jump and hide behind the shelf and hide. Kagome walked around the corner to find the corner to that it really was Inu-Yasha.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ha ha ha , see I folled you. You didn't think it was Inu-Yasha did you. Don't lie. See I'm a Canadian and we're sneaky like that, next thing you know we'll be supplying your natural resources.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha is that really you she said. What are you doing here, she stared at him now very confused. He stared back at her. I umm...well I just....I don't know You don't know that's a really nice way to cover things up. Come on she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him with her, "Lets go to the front lobby I can't talk about this in here". She took him to the front lobby and sat down on one of the sofas. Inu-yasha was still standing up. "Well are you going to sat down", she said to him. He sat down by her feeling alittle nervous. What were you doing here, really. Were you spying on me and don't lie, I can tell when your lieing. Inu-Yasha looked up at her. Well I...You know what it's really none of your buisness, I don't have to explain myself to you. Inu-Yasha practically yelled this out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
You know what I lied I'm not really a Canadian, but I think my half cousin is.  
  
~~~~~  
  
There was a long silence and you could only hear the sound of the rain outside. Oh, so you were spying on me, weren't you and we are in a library you can't yell like that. Inu-Yasha stood up and stared her down. No, I was getting a book and don't say stupp like that I'm not some kind of lecher like Miroku. Kagome just looked back him like he was crazy. Well the tell me how you know about this place.Inu-yasha backed up away from her a little, well you see, his voice grew quiter, I...followed you here about a month ago. See you were spying on me.  
  
No it was nothing like that okay. See, you were looking really upset and I was worried about you. Then you went and left to your time through the well and thought I had done something. So I followed you and you came here. I would have come up to you and said someting but I was affrid you would sit me or yell at me.  
  
I was upset when was this Inu-Yasha. Kagome was very confused now. I told like a month ago.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hey to those people who have actually been reading this fic I am sorry that these chapters are so short but I'm only a Freshmen in high school and I really don't have al lot of time to write and sometimes my notes get taken away when I am writting in class and that really slows me down. And so far I only know of two people who have read my fic. Oh well atleast some one is.But if you do read it why don't we do another guessing gane and you try and guess why Kagome is so upset. 


	3. where the rain stops

Hey mandi if you read this don't stop b/c I have added in a few things and you need to read the whole thing even if you already read it. ~~~~~~ Kagome stared off into the distance thinking to herself. "What was I upset about." I remember hy was I upset about today. But I.."he and turned toward Inu-yasha when she remembered." What" he said. She had forgotten about that whole thing. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She to get out of there, she got up and ran out the door and into the rain. She was running and didn't even know which direction she was going. Then she tripped on her own feet and fell into a puddle of water. Her tears were falling down like the rain and flowing freely.  
  
Inu-yasha caught up to her kneeled down beside her. She was now on her knees and crying through her hands."Kagome what's the matter with you." She looked up at him and tried to gain control of her tears. She wiped her eyes and sniffed. "It's nothing just please take me home." "Are you sure there is nothing wrong." Kagome didn't answer. She climbed up on his back and put her arms on his shoulders. And Inu-yasha started toward Kagome's house at in-human speed.  
  
BACK AT KAGOME'S HOUSE  
  
Inu-yasha opened the window to kagome's room and crawled in. Kagome climbed off of him and shivered. She was soaked and very cold. Inu-yasha shivered too. Kagome walked over to her dresser and got some clothes out then went into her bathroom. A few seconds later she came out wearing her pajamas and her hair was up in a towel. "Well what are you going to do Inu- yasha?"She asked him as she started to dry her hair with the towel. "Are you going to stay or leave?" "Well I would like to stay here if you don't mind considering that I am all soaking wet." He Answered. Kagome went to her closet and stated to search in the back, She came out with an old kimono on a hanger. It was dark blue, like a navy color with no designs on it just the blue. "Listen if you are staying here, you are taking a bath you smell like a wet dog." Hey, I resent that." Inu-yasha protested. "Yeah well you do" She said waving her hand in front of her face. She went into the bathroom with the kimono and set it on the counter. "Well, are you staying or not". Inu-yasha got up and went into the bathroom as well. "Okay you see this kimono"She held up in front of his face. This was my father's kimono so you be very careful with it. See my father died when I was very young and this is all I have to remember him by. Inu-yasha sighed, "I didn't know that". I guess I don't know as much about you as I thought I did". " Oh, well at least you have something to remember him by, I have nothing of my mother and right now when I think about it I don't even really remember her face very well." Kagome looked up at him she could see the sadness in his eyes. "Yeah sometimes that happens to me too, but when I forget I can just digout old photos of him then I can remember". Kagome got up and walked to the tub and turned on the water. "Come her Inu-yasha" He got up and walked over by her. She grabbed his hand and stuck it under the water, "How warm do you like your water?" She asked him. He was holding his breathe and his heart was racing. She turned to look him straight in the eyes. They both were lost in each others stare with their hands still under the water. They were leaning closer and closer until their lips just barely touched. 


	4. where the rain stopss

I would like to say thanks to insane punk pixie she is the like the only person that has been keeping in touch with me on my story. And did you really think I would make them kiss. No not me I got put in a little more suspense.  
  
Inu-yasha turned his head away and pulled his hand out of hers. "That's fine" he said shakily. Kagome looked down at her feet feeling confused and disappointed.. " what just happened she thought to herself. Inu-yasha was thinking the same thing. Kagome's heart was almost beating out of her chest. She reached down and clogged the drain then stood up and dried her on the towel nest to her. "Okay well, you can wash your hair with that," she pointed at a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, "ansd the soap is right there." "Well I guess I'll leave you with that." She walked over toward the counter and took the havger off the kimono and folded it. She moved over to the door and put her hand on the knob. She turned and took one last look at him, he was taking off his outer shirt. Kagome turned around quickly and left the room. She shut the door behind her and leaned up against it, then sighed heavily. She slowly moved toward her bed and practically dove into her sheets.It has gotted late and the sun was just now disappearing beyonsd the horizon. It filled Kagome's room with oranges and yellows of colored light. The sight was magnificent.  
  
She breathed deeply into her pillow and buried her face in it. On, Inu-yasha if only you knew how I feel. But you don't, all you care about is kikyo and the reason I was upset so long ago was because I saw you and kikyo kissing. Kagome heard the water stop running and some stirring in the water.. Inu-Yasha had been listening to her for she has been thinking outloud. He took a deep breathe and relaxed under the water.He started to think to himself. I can't believe she saw that. I hope it didn't upset her that much, maybe it did. I don't know why it would upset her at all. I mean, it's like when I get upset when Kouga is around and he's all over her. He distorted his face at the thought of kouga. I know I care for her and I don't anything to happen to her. But she thinks I hate. Probably because I'm always putting on an act. 


	5. where the rain stops

Okay everyone my fan fic sucks. B/c no one is reading anymore and I don't know why so I'm just going to ask for one more review. Tell me if I should just take my story off and write a new one or Should I keep on writing it (if you think I should keep writing it you are going to have to give me some ideas people b/c I have had a complete word block for the past month). Please review your votes. 


End file.
